


Summer Rain

by the_great_kate_weather_machine



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Femslash, This fandom needs more femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 12:34:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6753982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_great_kate_weather_machine/pseuds/the_great_kate_weather_machine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ginny has spent the summer recovering from the department of mysteries and trying to understand the even bigger mystery- Luna Lovegood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summer Rain

Ginny loved summer rain. The way it came suddenly, pouring down in sheets for just an hour, short and fierce. She loved the way it started and stopped like tap being turned on and off, unpredictable and wild. The way that it soaked her clothes during quidditch games in the orchard and ran in rivulets down her brow, dripping off her eyelashes. Most of all, she loved how in its wake it left nothing but steam rising off pavement and the promise of new beginnings. 

This summer, though, had been one of the worst droughts they'd ever had. The pond behind the chicken coop had dried up until there was nothing left but cracked dirt and scraggly weeds, yellow with dehydration. Their chickens, the same birds that Ginny had lovingly named when she was nine, had been portkeyed off to her aunt in Dorset. There, her mother had said, there'd be plenty of grass and worms for them to eat. Ginny had told her she didn't mind. At some point, maybe when they were giving away the chickens, the flowers that used to grow so pervasively in the Burrow's garden had simply...faded away. Everyone pretended to be glad that they didn't have to weed anymore. 

With all the heat had come a parching dryness, one that required Ginny to sleep with a glass of water at her bedside each night. She'd wake up, head swimming with nightmares about the department of mysteries, and feel the sandpaper scratch of her throat. If she didn't gulp the water down she'd panic, convinced that old curses were parching her dry. 

Amidst all of the fear and the dryness and the slow dying of the countryside, Ginny found solace in one thing the heat had brought her. Luna Lovegood. Before, they'd bounced against the surface of each other's lives, amiable without ever being friends. Then came the DA, the thrill of secrets that were kept close and friends that were kept closer. A whole year of schooling, erased under Umbridge's tyrany. Just when Ginny thought she'd be escaping back to the Burrow, Harry'd been summoned to the ministry by connection she could not explain. 

The department of mysteries. Ginny had ridden there on a horse she could not see, relying solely on Luna's faith and the way her heart lifted as she soared through clouds. Relying on the way she filled her lungs completely for the first time in months. When they'd arrived C Luna had fought alongside Ginny, looking like one of the sorceresses old stories talked of. There was a concentration to her actions, a hardened grace to it all. But when it was all over their was only Luna again, wide eyed and trembling, even when she did her best to sit completely still. In that moment, Ginny knew she had to protect her-from what, she did not know. All she knew was that Luna hurt, and that made a part of Ginny hurt, too.

So over the summer they'd met under the guise of quidditch practice, rendezvousing underneath the largest apple tree in the orchard. From there, they'd walk for miles across grass that crunched under their feet. Grasshoppers flew into the air around them, forming a discordant melody that Luna danced to from time to time. They saw birds, though not many, sometimes magical and sometimes muggle. It was a glorious space in between any definitions. 

So summer waxed and waned, and as the whispers of war grew louder Ginny sought comfort by Luna's side. They spent days hunting for crumple horned snorkacks, traipsing through tall, golden grasses and sleeping under the stars. They cast water purifying spells to drink from the muddy trickles of once-great rivers. As Molly worried over her eldest six children, she forgot to keep Ginny close to home. Not to mention that the house was close to bursting anyways, what with Fleur and Harry there as well. But summer was fast coming to an end. A crispness had emerged, turning all available trees into shades of amber and bronze. At last, it was time for Ginny to face her fifth year at Hogwarts.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I will probably post more of this when I have the time. Please comment!!


End file.
